Aseptic packaging is widely used to prolong the shelf life of food and drink products. With conventional aseptic packaging, the product is filled and sealed in the package under sterile or bacteria-free conditions. In order to maximize shelf life prior to opening, the product and the packaging material may be sterilized prior to filling, and the filling of the product in the packaging is performed under conditions that prevent re-contamination of the product. One such prior art dispenser system that employs an aseptically filled package is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,024,242. The package includes a pouch that holds the food or beverage, and a flexible, open-ended tube connected to the pouch for dispensing the product therethrough. A pinch valve is used in the dispenser to pinch the open end of the tube and thereby close the tube from the ambient atmosphere. In order to dispense product, the pinch valve is released from the tube, and the product is in turn allowed to flow from the pouch and through the open end of the tube.
In the field of baby formula, for example, various packaging schemes are available. The formula may be purchased in powder form and mixed with a fluid to reconstitute the formula. This provides a significant risk of contamination, as the conditions and/or water involved in preparing the formula are generally not sterile. Formula also may be purchased in cans. However, the heat and pressure used in canning may affect the flavor, nutrition and/or overall quality of the product.
Aseptic packages also are available. However, in many cases such packaging is only aseptic until the packaging is opened. Once opened, the contents of such packages not immediately used must be refrigerated to avoid contamination. Even with refrigeration, the chances of contamination are elevated because the package is no longer hermetically sealed.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome one or more of the above-described drawbacks and/or disadvantages of the prior art.